sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic and the Secret Rings
– gra z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]], wyprodukowana przez Sonic Team, a wydana przez Segę na konsolę Wii. Została wydana 20 lutego 2007 w Ameryce, 2 marca 2007 w Europie, 8 marca 2007 w Australii i 15 marca 2007 w Japonii. Jest to pierwsza gra z serii wydana na konsolę Wii. Produkcja Produkcja gry zaczęła się planem Sonic Team, aby przeportować Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) na Nintendo Wii, czyniąc tę grę pierwszą na wspomnianą konsolę. Powołując się na długie programowanie dla portu, Sonic Team zmieniło plany i pomyśleli o grze z niebieskim jeżem, która mogłaby wykorzystywać duży potencjał Wii Remote. Z pomocą przyszedł Yojiro Ogawa - członek Sonic Team, który pracował wcześniej nad Sonic Adventure. Powiedział, że z "kompatybilnością" z Wii może pomóc oprawa Baśni Tysiąca i Jednej Nocy. To zainspirowało zespół, aby upodobnić postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog na postacie z Baśni Tysiąca i Jednej Nocy. Fabuła Sonic po lekturze Księgi tysiąca i jednej nocy zasnął, a po obudzeniu się zorientował się, że znajduje się w świecie z wcześniej wymienionej książki, spotykając przy tym dżina płci żeńskiej o imieniu Shahra, the Genie of the Ring. Opowiada ona o tym, jak opowieści z tej książki zostały wymazane przez złego dżina, Erazora Djinna. Sonic obiecał Shahrze go pokonać, po czym poprosił do zabrania do świata Baśni z tysiąca i jednej nocy. Następnie obaj wsiedli na latający dywan i polecieli. Tak właśnie się zaczyna historia. Rozgrywka Jest to trójwymiarowa gra łącząca elementy platformowe i akcji, nie odbiegająca od rozgrywki w głównych grach z serii, w której udział bierze Sonic. I w tej rozgrywka polega na jak najszybszym pokonaniu planszy, niszcząc wrogów i zbierając pierścienie, jeżdżąc na rurkach i skacząc w rozpędzie z ramp. Gra jest mocno liniowa. W grze występują dwa tzw. power moves: * Time Break - osiągnięcie pełnej szybkości. * Speed Break - pokonywanie kilku lub więcej przeciwników z rzędu poprzez naskakiwanie na nich w jak najkrótszym czasie i bez dotykania podłogi. W grze występują 2 tryby gry: * Adventure Mode - główny tryb gry, z fabułą, polegający na zaliczaniu poziomów po kolei. * Party Mode - tryb party game, z 40 minigierkami, w których udział biorą 4 postacie: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, oraz Amy. Oprócz tego występuje tzw.specjalna księga (w oryginale Special Book), w której, po przejściu Adventure Mode można zobaczyć filmy o tym, jak była tworzona gra, ekskluzywne concept arty czy posłuchać soundtracku. Postacie * 'Sonic: '''Po lekturze ''Księgi tysiąca i jednej nocy zasnął, a po obudzeniu się zorientował się, że znajduje się w świecie z wcześniej wymienionej książki, spotykając przy tym dżina płci żeńskiej o imieniu Shahra, the Genie of the Ring. Opowiada ona o tym, jak opowieści z tej książki zostały wymazane przez złego dżina, Erazora Djinna. Sonic obiecał Shahrze go pokonać, po czym poprosił do zabrania do świata Baśni z tysiąca i jednej nocy. Następnie obaj wsiedli na latający dywan i polecieli. * 'Shahra: '''Specjalny, chętny młody dżin / dżinn, który pomaga Sonicowi. W grze zapewnia Sonicowi specjalne zdolności i premie, które pomagają Sonicowi w jego misji. Pojawia się jako kula światła na etapach, podobnie jak Tikal w Sonic Adventure i wydaje się, że ma silny związek z Erazorem. Pod koniec opowieści zostaje ujawniona, że ma swego rodzaju partnerstwo z Erazorem. Jednak nie wierzy, że jest to „właściwa ścieżka”, kiedy Sonic życzy sobie, by „Rób to, co naprawdę uważasz za słuszne!”. Kiedy Erazor próbuje poświęcić Sonica, ratuje go, poświęcając własne życie. Jej imię jest odniesieniem do alternatywnego imienia postaci 1,001 nocy Scheherazade. Później zostaje przywrócona do życia z pierwszym życzeniem Sonica dotyczącym lampy Erazora Djinna. Ma zwyczaj nazywania Sonica „Mistrzem”, mimo że woli, żeby nazywała go po imieniu. Sugeruje się, że ona i Erazor Djinn byli kiedyś zakochani lub byli przyjaciółmi. * 'Erazor Djinn: 'Zły dżin / dżin o imieniu Erazor, który zagraża istnieniu świata Arabian Nights. Erazor to dżin z Aladyna i Magicznej Lampy. W swojej historii Erazor został dawno ukarany za swoje czyny i zostanie uwolniony z lampy po spełnieniu życzeń 1000 osób (trzy życzenia na osobę). Po uwolnieniu miał nienawiść do twórcy za napisanie go do takiej historii. Na początku historii uderza Sonica płonącą strzałą, zmuszając go do polowania na siedem światowych „Pierścieni Świata”, bez wiedzy, co naprawdę zagraża światu Arabian Nights. W głównym wątku mieszka w dużym pałacu, który absorbuje moc książki Arabian Nights, powodując znikanie stron i czekając, aż Sonic zbierze Pierścienie Świata. Podczas swojej podróży Sonic dowie się więcej o Erazorze oraz o tym, jak zagrożony jest świat rzeczywisty. Jego imię to oczywista gra słów „gumka” i „brzytwa”, ponieważ wymazuje strony książki Arabian Nights, a jego bronią jest gigantyczne ostrze brzytwy. Ma zwyczaj nazywać Sonica „szczurem”. * 'Król Salomon: 'Mądry stary król, który przebywa w komnacie wewnątrz Kopuły Szkieletu. Jest oryginalną postacią, która powstrzymała wrogów wiele lat temu, zanim Erazor próbował przejąć władzę. W grze pojawia się jako duży szkielet z powodu czegoś, czego nie ujawniono, co zrobił mu Erazor. * 'Ali Baba: 'Po raz pierwszy widziany na etapie Sand Oasis po tym, jak Sonic ratuje go przed atakiem poplecznika Erazora. Jego cel w tej historii jest niewielki, udziela porad w różnych momentach gry i mówi Sonicowi, gdzie znaleźć Sinbada. Jego odpowiednikiem jest Miles "Tails" Prower. * 'Żeglarz Sindbad: 'Widoczne na etapie Levitated Ruin. Jego jedynym celem w grze jest pomoc Sonicowi w znalezieniu Pierścienia Wodnego Świata Niebieskiego, który został mu zabrany przez piratów, gdy został schwytany. Jego wygląd i rola, jaką odgrywa w związku z dźwiękiem, wiąże się z poziomem Levitated Ruin. Jego odpowiednikiem Knuckles the Echidna. Poziomy * Lost Prologue * Sand Oasis * Dinosaur Jungle * Evil Foundry * Levitated Ruin * Pirate Storm * Skeleton Dome * Night Palace Bossowie * Sand Scorpion * Ifrit Golem * Captain Bemoth * Erazor Djinn * Alf Layla wa-Layla Przeciwnicy * Blue Ma Djinn * Gargoyle Djinn * Golem Djinn * Green Ma Djinn * Rafflesia Djinn * Red Ma Djinn * Skeleton Djinn * Slime Djinn Aktorzy głosowi Krytyka Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog, którą wydano na konsolę Wii. Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2007 roku Kategoria:Nintendo Wii Kategoria:Gry 3D